Doushite Kimi Wo Suki ni Natte Shimattan Darou?
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Why did I end up falling for you? Why wasn't I able to convey to you? And why wasn't I able to take your hand?


**Doushite Kimi Wo Suki ni Natte Shimattan Darou?**

_Disclaimer_ : semua karakter yang saya pakai sama sekali bukan milik saya~

_Pair _: NaruSasu

_Rated_ : T

_Genre_ : _romance, hurt/comfort_

_**Warning**_ : AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**__**!**_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC, dll, dkk, dst.

**Author Notes:** nekad membuat fic ditengah _mood _yang mengambang tidak jelas, ckckck… Dan untuk pertama kalinya saya merambah(?) genre _hurt/_comfort. Semoga ceritanya bisa diterima. Seperti biasa, saya ulang _warning_ di atas, biar ga ada _reader_ yang 'nyasar' : _**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

_**Enjoy It!**_

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Seorang lelaki berusia duapuluh tujuh tahun berdiri sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di salah satu pilar yang ada di dekatnya. Sesekali sepasang mata beriris langitnya menatap penunjuk waktu yang ada di pergelangan tangan. Kini semua orang bisa menyadari kalau lelaki itu tengah kesal, karena pipinya yang sedikit mengggembung dan kedua tangannnya yang dilipat di depan dada.

"Hn, Dobe. Sepertinya kau sama sekali tidak berubah."

Kalau lelaki itu masih ada di masa sepuluh tahun yang lalu, tentu ia akan langsung menerjang lelaki berambut _raven _di hadapannya ketika mendengar 'panggilan sayang' itu sampai di telinganya. Tapi kini, ia tidak melakukan itu.

"Kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama, Teme. Apa kau terlalu senang terbang di langit, heh?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil 'Teme' hanya mengerlingkan mata. Bukan maunya untuk datang terlambat. Seorang Uchiha tidak mungkin terlambat karena kesengajaan.

"Harusnya kau bersyukur karena aku bisa meng-_cancel _jadwal penerbanganku selama dua hari kedepan, Dobe," ungkapnya.

"Berisik kau, Teme!"

Bersamaan dengan umpatan itu, si lelaki beriris langit melangkah maju dan memeluk lelaki yang sudah ditunggunya selama dua jam belakangan. Lelaki berambut _raven _itu sendiri sama sekali tidak keberatan dan balas memeluk lelaki yang sudah dekat dengannya selama dualbelas tahun terakhir.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke. Kau terlalu menikmati pekerjaanmu terbang di langit sampai-sampai mencampakkanku di tanah."

"Kau berlebihan, Naruto."

"Biar saja. Aku tidak memintamu datang bukan untuk mendengar ejekanmu itu, tahu!"

"Dan apa kau pikir aku bersedia datang untuk membalas kata-kata hiperbolismu itu, hn?"

Uzumaki Naruto, si lelaki beriris langit, hanya tersenyum lebar sebelum melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lelaki berkulit porselen di hadapannya—Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kalau kau tidak datang, lalu bagaimana dengan nasib _tuxedo_, gedung, undangan, dan pernikahan yang sudah kusiapkan? Aku sudah berencana untuk mendatangimu di kokpit dan menyeretmu kemari kalau sampai hari ini kau tidak muncul," ucap Naruto. Sasuke hanya mendengus geli mendengar gertakan si lelaki pirang.

Naruto meraih sebelah tangan sang Uchiha sebelum akhirnya mereka melangkah keluar dari bandara tanpa menghiraukan pandangan dan bisik-bisik yang tertuju pada mereka. Naruto tidak peduli, begitupun Sasuke. Mereka berdua sejujurnya tidak pernah peduli.

Sasuke tidak pernah mengerti, kenapa ia tak bisa berhenti mencintai lelaki yang kini tengah menyetir di sampingnya.

"Apa saja yang kulewatkan selama enam bulan terakhir?" tanya Naruto.

Mereka memang tidak bisa sering bertemu. Jadwal penerbangan Sasuke yang padat dan jadwal sidang sang Uzumaki untuk membela kliennya memang tak mengijinkan keduanya untuk rutin bertatap muka.

"Tidak ada yang menarik, hanya saja, beberapa hari yang lalu aku menjejakkan kaki di kota yang kau sukai itu," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Benarkah? Kau mendarat di London? Seharusnya kau bilang padaku!"

"Untuk apa aku memberitahumu? Kau tidak mungkin langsung terbang menyusulku kesana, 'kan?" Sasuke melemparkan pandangan keluar jendela.

"Aku tak akan ragu menyusulmu kalau kau yang memintaku."

"Idiot."

Naruto melepaskan tawanya. Menggoda lelaki disampingnya memang tidak pernah membosankan. Sasuke memandang lelaki berkulit tan itu dari sudut matanya. Ia tak pernah mengerti, kenapa ia tak bisa berpaling dari si pirang walaupun waktu sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu.

"Bagaimana kabar Itachi-nii? Sudah tiga bulan sejak terakhir aku bertemu dengannya."

Sasuke menyamankan posisi duduknya dan menengadahkan kepala, "Dia tidak berubah. Tetap menyebalkan seperti biasa."

"Aku heran, kenapa kau berkata seolah-olah kau tidak menyukainya? Dia adalah sosok kakak terbaik yang pernah kutemui, kau tahu? Kau sangat beruntung," Naruto menambah kecepatan setelah mereka melewati jalan bebas hambatan.

Sasuke menutup matanya rapat, sama sekali tidak berminat melawan perkataan sang Uzumaki. Toh apapun yang dikatakannya, Naruto pasti akan tetap mendukung sang kakak. Itachi memang salah satu sosok yang dikagumi sahabatnya ini.

"Lalu, bagaimana kabar Fugaku-san?"

Naruto sama sekali tidak melewatkan perubahan ekspresi di wajah sang Uchiha muda dan kepalan tangan berkulit porselen di atas pangkuan sang pemiliknya.

"Kau bisa tanyakan itu pada Itachi, aku tidak mengurusi hal semacam itu."

Naruto menghela nafas berat. Sejak dulu hubungan Sasuke dan sang kepala keluarga Uchiha itu memang tidak pernah baik. Tidak ada yang salah dalam hal ini. Fugaku memang pria yang keras dan tegas, sementara Sasuke sendiri memang lelaki yang sedikit lebih egois dan keras kepala darinya. Karakter mereka mamang sulit untuk disatukan.

"Tidak seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu, Teme. Bagaimanapun juga, Fugaku-san adalah ayahmu," ungkap Naruto tenang.

"Dan tidak seharusnya kau membela pria itu, Dobe." Sasuke menarik nafas panjang, "Andai kau tahu apa yang dikatakannya padaku tentang hubungan kita," lirihnya kemudian.

Naruto tentu tidak akan melupakan saat-saat itu. Saat dimana Fugaku menentang hubungan yang baru dijalaninya dengan Sasuke. Saat dimana ia berselisih dengan ayahnya sendiri. Saat dimana akhirnya ia mengambil keputusan untuk kebahagiannya, terutama kebahagiaan Sasuke, dengan sangat egois.

"Tapi kalau Fugaku-san tidak berkata seperti itu, mungkin kau tidak akan menjadi seorang pilot yang hebat, dan aku mungkin tidak menjadi pengacara yang handal seperti sekarang," Naruto berujar. "Semuanya sudah diatur sedemikian rupa, dan nyatanya kita masih bisa bersama-sama, 'kan?"

Sasuke bisa merasakan rasa hangat menjalar di dadanya. Satu lagi, ia tak pernah mengerti, kenapa ia selalu berpikir bahwa apapun yang terjadi, lelaki ini akan selalu ada disisinya.

Ia tak pernah mengerti semua itu, walalupun ia sadar bahwa sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu, sang Uzumaki sudah memilih jalannya sendiri—jalan yang berbeda dengannya.

Tujuh tahun yang lalu. Saat dimana Naruto memutuskan untuk sungguh-sungguh terjun ke dalam bidang hukum dan menolak ajakan si bungsu Uchiha untuk terbang ke London, meninggalkan semua yang ada di Jepang, dan memulai hidup mereka yang baru.

Tujuh tahun yang lalu. Saat dimana akhirnya Naruto menceritakan semua yang terjadi diantara dirinya dan Sasuke kepada sang ayah dan Fugaku.

Tujuh tahun yang lalu. Saat dimana Naruto mendukung keputusan Sasuke untuk pergi meninggalkan Jepang dan mengikuti pelatihan terbang di London. Juga saat dimana Naruto memberikan dukungan dan ijin padanya untuk pergi meninggalkan semua yang ia miliki, termasuk sang Uzumaki.

**.**

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Naruto sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku tidak boleh melihatmu memakai _tuxedo _itu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan alis terangkat. Naruto menggembungkan pipi.

"Kenapa kau tidak boleh melihatnya? Cepat atau lambat, kau tetap akan melihatku memakai _tux_ ini 'kan?"

"Tapi tetap saja, Dobe. Tidak seharusnya aku melihatmu memakai itu sekarang."

"_Oh, come on,_" Naruto mengerlingkan mata. "Kenapa kau tidak mencoba punyamu? Ah, nona, bisa kau ambilkan _tux _pasanganku?" pinta Naruto pada petugas wanita yang melangkah di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak mau memakainya sekarang, Dobe," tolak Sasuke.

"Lalu kau mau memakainya kapan? Kau belum pernah _fitting,_ 'kan?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku sudah melakukan _fitting_."

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Apa kau pikir perancang busana bisa tahu ukuranku tanpa melakukan pengukuran sebelumnya, hn?"

Naruto mengerutkan dahi mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Memang mustahil perancang busananya tahu pasti ukuran Sasuke, tapi bagaimana caranya Sasuke bisa _fitting _padahal lelaki itu baru menjejakkan kaki di Jepang beberapa jam yang lalu?

Wanita yang sebelumnya dimintai tolong oleh Naruto akhirnya kembali dan menyerahkan _tuxedo _yang memang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya kepada Sasuke.

"Aku memintanya terbang ke London seminggu yang lalu untuk _fitting_. Pekerjaanku sangat tidak bersahabat untuk berlama-lama di Jepang, jadi aku memintanya datang ke London," papar Sasuke.

"Kau memintanya menemuimu di London, sementara kau melarangku menemuimu selama sebulan terakhir ini? Tega sekali kau, Teme!" seru Naruto.

"Hei, kita memang tidak boleh bertemu 'kan? Seharusnya hari ini pun aku tidak menemanimu ke tempat ini."

"Kau… Gah! Cepat masuk ke ruang ganti dan pakai _tuxedo_-mu!" perintah Naruto sembari mendorong tubuh sang Uchiha.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke mengalah pada keinginan sang Uzumaki dan memakai _tuxedo _yang sengaja dirancang tak jauh berbeda dari yang sudah dikenakan Naruto. Sasuke menatap bayangannya di cermin yang menempel di bagian belakang pintu. Tubuhnya terbungkus rapi dengan _tux _berwarna putih yang tampak sesuai dengan warna kulitnya. Naruto memang sengaja memilih _tux _warna putih untuk upacara pernihakan.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Teme? Apa ada masalah?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke kembali ke alam sadarnya. Lelaki berusia duapuluh lima tahun itu meraih kenop pintu dan menariknya pelan. Sepasang iris biru yang indah sudah menunggunya di luar.

Naruto sama sekali tak beranjak ataupun berkedip. Sosok Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya sama sekali tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dibayangkannya sejak pertama ia memilih rancangan _tux _mereka. Sasuke bahkan jauh lebih tampan dari yang dibayangkannya.

"Kau kenapa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang heran melihat Naruto yang menyerupai manekin karena tidak bereaksi sama sekali.

"Aku sangat beruntung, Teme. Kau sangat tampan!"

Naruto melangkah mendekati Sasuke dan memeluknya erat, tak peduli kalau-kalau _tux _yang mereka gunakan kusut atau semacamnya. Ia bisa meminta butik ini untuk merapikannya lagi nanti.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memelukku seperti ini, Dobe? Apa kau tidak melihat orang-orang itu memperhatikan kita?" bisik Sasuke.

"Kau diam saja, Teme. Aku ingin seperti ini sebentar," balas Naruto yang mempererat pelukannya.

Sasuke menyandarkan dahinya ke bahu tegap sang Uzumaki. Kedua tangannya kini mencengkram erat masing-masing sisi _tux _yang melekat di tubuh si pirang. Naruto sendiri menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sasuke, membiarkan harum _cologne _khas sang Uchiha memenuhi paru-parunya.

Sasuke tak pernah bisa mengakui bagaimana perasaannya pada Naruto. Ternyata kepandaiannya tidak mencakup bagian 'mengakui perasaan pada orang yang kau cintai'. Perasaannya terus tumbuh tiap hari, tiap jam, tiap menit, dan tiap detik. Bahkan mungkin, kalau ia boleh hiperbolis, akan ada terlalu banyak kata yang digunakan untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan terhadap si pirang.

Walaupun ia tak mengatakan bagaimana perasaannya, tapi Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto menyadari apa yang ia rasakan. Naruto bukan termasuk golongan lelaki yang peka, tapi Sasuke yakin Naruto mengetahui perasaannya, bahkan mungkin Naruto jauh lebih tahu tentang apa yang ia rasakan daripada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi Sasuke sadar, kalaupun ia mengatakan kata-kata itu sekarang, saat ini, kata-kata itu tidak akan sampai pada sang Uzumaki. Kata-kata itu tidak akan bisa 'menangkap' sang Uzumaki. Karena sesungguhnya, kata-kata itu sudah 'menangkap' dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke hanya diam ketika ia merasakan sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya. Saat ini ia sedang menikmati pemandangan matahari tenggelam dari jendela apartemen Naruto. Siang tadi, setelah memastikan tidak ada masalah dengan _tux _yang akan mereka pakai besok, Naruto memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke apartemen untuk beristirahat. Besok adalah hari yang sudah ia persiapkan, jadi lelaki itu harus memastikan dirinya siap menghadapi hari besarnya.

"Kapan terakhir kita melakukan ini?" tanya Naruto di telinga Sasuke.

"Entahlah. Mungkin sebulan yang lalu." Sasuke menyandarkan tubuh bagian belakangnya ke dada sang Uzumaki.

"Benarkah?" Naruto mempererat pelukannya dan menyandarkan dagunya ke bahu Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur di Namikaze mansion, Dobe? Seharusnya kau menikmati waktu terakhirmu sebagai pria lajang di tengah-tengah anggota keluargamu."

"Mansion pasti sangat ramai sekarang ini, dan kalau aku ada disana, bisa-bisa aku tdiak tidur semalaman. Terimakasih banyak untuk tawarannya," ujar Naruto sakratis. "Lagipula, aku merasa lebih nyaman bersamamu disini," lanjutnya.

Rasa nyaman yang sama pun sejujurnya dirasakan oleh Sasuke. Sejak hari pertama ia bertemu dengan Naruto, duabelas tahun yang lalu, Sasuke merasa ia sudah mengenal Naruto jauh sebelum itu. Dan melalui serangkaian pertengkaran kekanakan, keduanya 'bercampur' dengan begitu natural.

Sejak saat itu mereka selalu bersama. 'Tak akan ada Naruto, jika tak ada Sasuke.' Itulah yang dikatakan teman-teman mereka. Berada di samping satu sama lain seolah sudah menjadi hal alami untuk keduanya. Mereka tumbuh dan dewasa bersama, hingga akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk memilih jalannya sendiri, tujuh tahun yang lalu.

**# # #**

Sasuke berdiri di tempatnya. Sepasang mata _onyx_ miliknya terus menatap senyum yang terlukis di wajah Uzumaki Naruto. Akhirnya hari ini tiba. Hari yang amat bermakna untuk keduanya. Hari dimana Naruto berdiri tegap dengan senyum yang tak juga lepas dari wajah karamelnya. Hari dimana Naruto berdoa pada Tuhan dalam sosok terbaiknya.

Upacara dimulai dengan khidmat. Suara teduh sang pastur menggema di dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan keluarga kedua pengantin, sahabat dekat, serta rekan kerja mereka. Naruto memang sengaja hanya mengundang orang-orang itu karena ia ingin upacara pernikahan berlangsung khidmat.

Sasuke bisa merasakan tatapan Itachi mengarah padanya. Tatapan yang selalu lelaki itu berikan ketika menyadari rasa sakit menjalar di hatinya. Tatapan yang selalu membuat Sasuke menyadari kasih sayang sang kakak. Sekaligus tatapan yang selalu membuat Uchiha bungsu itu merasa lemah.

Sasuke menyerahkan cincin di tangannya pada lelaki pirang yang masih tersenyum dan membiarkan lelaki itu memasangkannya. Dan ketika sampai di bagian terakhir dari upacara ini, Sasuke merasa pertahanan yang sudah ia bangun selama tujuh tahun hancur dengan sempurna.

"Seharusnya kau tidak memaksakan diri, Sasuke," tegur Itachi ketika keduanya duduk bersampingan di meja makan.

Upacara pernikahan baru saja selesai beberapa saat yang lalu, dan kini semua keluarga mempelai dan undangan tengah berada di acara resepsi pernikahan. Sejak tadi Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat melepaskan pandangan dari sosok Uzumaki muda yang tengah berdansa dengan seorang wanita anggun berambut pirang panjang. Sesekali Naruto membisikkan sesuatu di telinga wanita itu sebelum akhirnya mereka melepaskan tawa.

"Kenapa kau menerima tawarannya untuk menjadi pendamping pengantin lelaki?" tanya Itachi.

Lelaki yang berusia tiga tahun lebih tua dari Sasuke itu benar-benar tak habis pikir. Ia tahu pasti kalau sang adik masih mencintai sang Uzumaki, walaupun hubungan mereka sudah berakhir tujuh tahun yang lalu. Tapi kenapa adik satu-satunya ini bisa menerima permintaan untuk menjadi pendamping pengantin lelaki di acara pernikahan orang yang dicintainya? Bagaimana bisa Sasuke menerima permintaan Naruto untuk berdiri disamping lelaki pirang itu dan melihat semua prosesi upacara pernikahan dari jarak yang begitu dekat?

"Kau sudah gila, Sasuke." Itachi menggelengkan kepala.

Sasuke mendengar semua perkataan sang kakak, tapi ia tak mau menjawab ataupun membalas semua itu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Dari tempatnya sekarang, ia bisa melihat jelas sepasang pengantin baru, Naruto dan Shion, berdansa.

Orang-orang di sekelilingnya tampak bahagia dan memberikan restu pada kedua mempelai. Sasuke sendiri sudah berusaha untuk ikut merasa bahagia dan memberikan restu, walaupun pada akhirnya ia belum mampu. Bagaimana mungkin ia hanya bertahan di tempatnya dan melihat lelaki yang dicintainya berdansa dengan wanita lain yang notabene adalah wanita yang menggantikan posisinya disamping sang Uzumaki?

Sasuke meletakkan gelas wine yang sejak tadi ada di genggamannya dan menghela nafas panjang. Dan dengan satu gerakan, lelaki itu bangun dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Itachi.

"Balkon. Jangan ikuti aku."

Sang pilot muda membuka pintu balkon perlahan sebelum menutupnya kembali. Mengabaikan udara yang terasa lebih dingin akibat pergantian musim, Sasuke melangkah dan mendekati pagar balkon. Ia melemparkan pandangannya ke langit yang tampak indah.

_'Why did I end up falling for you?'_

Andai ia bisa mengulang waktu, ia ingin kembali pada saat dimana Fugaku mengetahui hubungannya dengan Naruto. Mungkin ia akan melawan pria itu dengan lebih baik dan menunjukkan rasa bahagianya ketika bersama Naruto. Mungkin ia tak akan membiarkan pria itu mendeskripsikan hal menjijikkan tentang hubungan mereka.

Andai saja ia bisa mengulang waktu, ia ingin kembali pada tujuh tahun yang lalu. Ia ingin kembali ke masa itu dan menolak keputusan Naruto untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Mungkin ia akan berteriak di depan wajah kekasihnya itu bahwa ia mencintainya dan tak peduli dengan semua hal mengenai keluarga, harga diri, dan nama baiknya yang ingin dipertahankan sang Uzumaki.

Dan andai ia bisa mengulang waktu, ia tak ingin mendengar permintaan Naruto agar ia bersedia menjadi pendamping untuk acara pernikahannya ini. Ia lebih memilih untuk tidak mengetahui kabar pernikahan sang Uzumaki dengan wanita bernama Shion, yang ia ketahui sebagai salah satu rekan Naruto di pengadilan. Ia lebih memilih untuk tidak tahu dan tidak berada di tempat ini, walaupun ia yakin pada akhirnya ia akan menyesal telah melakukan pilihan itu.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Sasuke tidak perlu membalikkan tubuh untuk tahu siapa yang melontarkan pertanyaan itu padanya. Telinganya sudah terlalu sering mendengar suara itu. Hatinya sudah hafal siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Bukan urusanmu. Kembalilah ke dalam—tidak seharusnya kau meninggalkan pengantinmu sendirian."

Naruto menatap lekat punggung lelaki yang dicintainya. Saat ini ia bisa melepaskan topeng yang dipakainya sejak pagi hari tadi. Saat ini, sejenak ia bisa kembali menjadi dirinya yang utuh, dirinya yang jujur.

Naruto mendekati sang Uchiha dan berdiri disamping lelaki itu dengan kedua tangan diselipkan di saku celana. Matanya bisa melihat jelas luka yang sudah ditorehkannya pada lelaki yang sejujurnya masih ia cintai sampai detik ini. Dan ia yakin, Sasuke pun kini bisa melihat luka yang sama di hatinya.

Keputusannya tujuh tahun yang lalu adalah awal dari semua yang terjadi hari ini. Tujuh tahun yang lalu, ketika keluarganya dan keluarga Uchiha membongkar hubungan mereka. Tujuh tahun yang lalu, ketika ibunya menangis ketika melihatnya dipukuli habis-habisan oleh sang ayah karena sudah mencoreng nama Namikaze dan Uzumaki. Tujuh tahun yang lalu, ketika ia terpaksa melepaskan Sasuke agar lelaki itu tidak kehilangan marga dan jati dirinya.

Naruto tidak mempercayai dirinya sendiri ketika ia tak bisa menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke saat kekasihnya itu memutuskan untuk pindah ke London dan tinggal disana bersama kakeknya, Uchiha Madara. Berapa lama pun waktu berlalu, Naruto tahu, Sasuke seharusnya selalu ada disisinya—walaupun kini hal itu tidak akan pernah terwujud.

Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke dan menghadapkan tubuh itu padanya. Perlahan, ia mengusap sisi wajah Sasuke dan sedikit menegadahkan wajah sang Uchiha sebelum akhirnya mendekatkan diri.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke," lirihnya.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menolak ketika bibir sang Uzumaki menekan lembut bibirnya. Ia bahkan memeluk pinggang Naruto dan mencegah tubuh yang dibalut _tuxedo _berwarna _cream _itu menjauh. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, ia akan membiarkan emosinya terbaca oleh sang Uzumaki. Dan setetes air mata yang meluncur dari kedua pasang mata dengan warna iris berbeda itu menggambarkan dengan jelas apa yang mereka rasakan.

**.**

_Sore demo kimi ga boku no soba nara to itte mo_

_Eien ni kimi ga shiawase de iru koto_

_Tada negatteru_

_Tatoe sore ga donna ni sabishikute mo (setsunakute mo)_

**.**

_But, even though I say that I need you close to me_

_I just pray that you will be happy forever_

_No matter how lonely that makes me (or how sad)_

**.**

**.**

_**End**_

**.**

_**Author notes**_**: **aish, akhirnya saya menjamah _genre_ lain. Tapi… err… ini seharusnya ada di _genre hurt/comfort _atau _angst _ya? Maaf kalau saya salah mengklasifikasikan _genre_-nya~ Itu salah satu lagu dari Tohoshinki yang sukses masuk _list_ favorit sejak pertama kali saya denger lagunya. Dan lagunya memang menyentuh seperti itu, ditambah MV-nya yang bikin miris, huungg… Oke, sekarang saya tinggal mengganti jatah waktu tidur yang terpotong –karena saya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengetik fic ini dini hari tadi– dan tolong /tinggalkan _review _agar saya bisa mimpi indah X3


End file.
